A chance of a lifetime
by son of jupiter 123
Summary: Like the Rocky movies, but with twists. Percy is a amature wrestler, trying to make ends meet, when he is offered the chance of a lifetime.
1. Different worlds.

Annabeth

It's getting to the point where I wish my mom would have me be home schooled. I'm so sick of people making fun of me because I'm "smarter." That's not the case! I just turn in the stupid homework! That's it, literally! But mom can't afford it, because the company she works for always gives her the longest shifts, and mom wants to meet the tutors before she says yes. But, because of her job, that will never happen.

"You ready sweetie? You'll be late for school." My mom says, entering my room. I give a small nod and pick up my backpack.

"Things will be better honey. Trust me." She says, wrapping me in one of her special hugs.

"I hope so." I whisper.

Percy

When people ask me why I didn't stay in school, I tell them I didn't have a choice. I was raised by a single mother who needed the extra income. So, due to me being athleticly inclined, I became a semi pro wrestler. Okay, semi pro is stretching it. I wrestled for small, underground organizations, but hey, it helped pay the bills. But when mom died, I became a regular employee for a local lone shark, Zeus. That, combined with the wrestling, helps me afford a single room apartment.

"Yo Percy, you fought last night?" I hear someone ask.

"Sure did. Won again." I reply and continue on my way to the pier. I know this sounds like something out of Rocky, but it's the truth. When your poor, might as well try and make a living.

"Any you guys know where I can find a Luke

Castellan?" I ask. Zeus didn't give me a description of him. I hear rapid footsteps behind me, and I assume that's him.

"Don't run! It will make it worse!" Of course he still runs, but I easily catch him. I pin him against a wall and cover his mouth so he won't scream.

"Look Luke, I don't want to do this, but it's my job. Boss wants his money and he wants it now. If I remove my hand, do not scream, okay?" He nods and I remove my hand.

"Look man, I'm broke. Seriously!" Oh, not this excuse.

"Look, you don't pay, I have orders to break your hand. If you give the man sometkhing, he will let you survive til next week." He reaches into his back pocket and pulls out some money. So much for being broke.

Man, your short twenty." He starts to panic.

"T..thats it. I'm broke, honest." I roll my eyes at his statment before throwing a right hook. Poor bastard never saw it coming. He collapsed right to the ground.

"Next time, plan ahead." I mutter as I walk away, thinking I should have been listening to mom and stayed in school.

 **Hey guys!! I know, I've been gone a while, but when your switching jobs and getting ready for another baby, you get side tracked. But I am back and still writing. Read and review.**


	2. Percy meets Annabeth

Percy

You know the one thing I hate about New York? All the traffic. Turns out, so does Zeus. That's why I'm waiting for him just outside the city.

"Been wrestling again, champ?" I turn at the voice, seeing Zeus.

"Yeah, how'd you know that?" I ask, getting into the backseat.

"Come on Perc, you think I don't hear things?" I shake my head and pull out the money I recived from Luke.

"Hey only had two eighty, but he should have the rest next week." I say, taking out my notebook.

"Luke's always good Perc. Thanks for holding up my reputation. Here, payment for the day." He hands me back a fifty. Must be a good week. Wait, how did he know I held up his rep?

"How'd you know I did?" He gives me another smile.

"You think I don't hear things?" I shake my head and chuckle as his driver pulls off to the side.

"Tomorrow, I need you to do a pick up from Connor. He's almost a month late and that's driving me crazy." I nod and write the information down.

"I'm going to be a minute Gabe. I need yo talk to Percy for a minute." Did I do something wrong?

We step outside and walk away from the car. We stop at a stop sign and Zeus lights up a cigar. He takes a puff before looking at me.

"Your not in trouble or anything. How's the other job going? You getting gigs?" He asks.

"Yeah, I fight again tonight." The promotion I work for, _Hardcore Underground,_ pays all the rent and most of the bills. It helps that I live in the rougher part of town. It sucks because of all the violence, but its affordable.

"I know, those little fees hurt ya. Why don't you work for me fulltime, huh? Be more money for you, be able to afford nice things." He says, taking another puff.

" I know, but I can't live a life like that. Its not me." I answer, picking my words carefully.

"I know, but you'd have my protection, I gave your mom my word." He presses. Zeus and mom go way back, to middle school. He was there when mom and dad got married.

"Look Zeus, I don't mind being the powerhouse or the muscle. But, I can't be the assistant boss. No one would listen." He nods and claps me on the back.

"I'll see you tomorrow Perc. Remember my offer." He says as he walks back toward the car. I nod and start walking back toward the city. I should have stayed in school.

Annabeth

I look around before walking across the street, hoping that I can avoid the usual bullies and their behavior. Today has just not been my day. First, I had Ethan smack my books out of my hands, calling me a nerd. Then I had Clarisse trip me on my way to my table at lunch. Thankfully, none of the food landed on me, or my clothes. But it still sucked.

"There she is!" I hear someone shout. I start running, not bothering to look behind me. I knew who was running after me.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ethan says as he pulls me down by my backpack. Damn, why do I have so many books!

"Look, I don't any trouble Ethan. Just let me continue my way home." I say, trying my best to hold back the tears.

"Aw, look. She's about to cry." Chris snears, causing Ethan to laugh.

"I'll tell you what, give me five bucks, and I'll let you pass." Ethan says with a no bargining tone. And that five dollars is my lunch money for the week.

"It's either the five bucks, or I'll have Clarrise take it from you, with intrest." He promises. Yes, I said promises. With Ethan, a threat is a promise.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" A voice shouts behind me. I turn around to see a male rushing towards us. And damn, if he wasn't fine. Roughly six foot, two hundred pounds of mucsle. Jet black hair, wearing a black jacket and black jeans. Why was he defending me?

"Just walk away Percy. This isn't your fight." Ethan says in a low voice. Wait, Percy? As in Percy Jackson, the local wrestler? What's he doing up here?

"No can do. I'm too involved. Now, what's it going to be? Leave her alone, or a good old street fight?" Wait, is he serious?

 **Sill trying to figure this app out. But I think I'm doing about the same as when I had my laptop. Read and review please!**


	3. The first encounter

Annabeth

Don't get me wrong, it looks Percy can man handle Ethan three way to sunday, but there is also Clarrise. Remember the 90's wrestler _Chyna_? No? Well, maybe you all should watch the _Adittude Era_ of wrestling. Chyna was this built female wrestler. Take her build with Clarrise's five foot, eleven and a half inch frame, and you have one mean bully of a girl.

"This is your last chance man. Either leave her alone, or get ready to lose." Percy says in a deep voice. It sounded hot.

"You better watch your back Percy." Ethan says before a third member of his gang jumped on top of Percy. I think its Charles. He and Percy are about the same in weight, with Percy having an inch on him. That inch proved helpful, as Percy got his footing, and threw Charles up and over his head. Charles hit the ground with an audible thud. He has to have a broken rib.

"Your next" Percy says as he walks toward Ethan, who just glares at Percy and gets into a fighting stand. As Percy nears, Ethan suddenly let out a grunt as he kicks his leg up, catching Percy in his stomach. As Percy bends over in pain, Ethan swings his leg up and over, brining it down across Percy's back, forcing him to lay down on the ground.

"Not so tough now, are ya chump?" He says as he turns his attention back to me. I start crawling away.

"Don't try and escape nerd. It will make things worse for you." Ethan chuckles, clearly enjoying this. At that time however, Percy stood back up. He gets Ethan into a headlock. Ethan tries to turn around, but Percy tightens the grip. Clarrise tries to help Ethan, but Percy shows the skills he has. He swings himself over Ethan and pushes him into Clarrise, sending them both to the ground.

"Now, go!" Percy shouts, sending Ethan and his gang running. All but Charles, who is still knocked out on the ground. Meanwhile, I'm just staring up at Percy like he's some kind of god. I better try and sneak away. I'm no good with guys anyway.

Percy

If there is one thing I can't stand above all else, its bullies. Think because their so much bigger, they can get their way. Bah.

"Idiots." I say as I turn to ask the girl if she's okay, but to my shock, she's gone.

"What the hell?" I mutter, thinking I was imagining things. But the other punk is still on the ground, so it can't be my mind playing tricks on me. Ah, what ever. I still have to get home. And it's a long walk home.

 **I know, short chapter. But I can't think in this heat wave. Also, because I forgot in chapter One, Percy is 20 years old, with Annabeth being almost 19. Don't ask, my story. Read and review!!**


	4. A champion's world

**Only Nico's point of view. More later on. Read and review.**

Nico

Sometimes, I think being the wrestling world heavyweight champion is too easy. I mean, so far, I am the second longest reigning champion in the history of Half Blood wrestling. Weird name, I know. But imagine that. A complete nobody has been the world heavyweight champ long enough to have the second longest reign. But, until this Valdez character showed up, all my title defences were against jobbers who were looking for a decent paycheck. But Valdez, now he has a fire in his eyes, and I believe that this match, win or lose, will be the highlight of both careers. Though I'm a hundred percent sure I'll win. Valdez is a good wrestler, but he focuses too much on his brawling abilities, which means he'll tire quickly.

"We'll be landing shortly champ." Jason says as he sits next to me. Jason found me when I was a amature wrestler in high school. Being a pro in business, he took me under his wing. He's been both my trainer and my manager ever since.

"Alright. Where's my best jacket?" That is the one thing I do enjoy about being champion though. All the free publicity for this match. And it'll be the biggest match of the year. Mostly because its a non-scripted match. I decided to have it be a free style type of match, with breaks every ten minutes. It's a two hour match, with no commercial interuptions, hence the breaks.

"Here you go." Jason says, handing me the jacket. I put it on and sit back down, reclining into the seat with a sigh.

"Go knock them dead." He says with a smile on his face. I chuckle and wait for the plane to land. Sometimes, it feels good to be champion.


End file.
